Dressing Room Checkin'
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: “Check out Chad and Sonny flirting.” Tawni said from inside the dressing room." Tawni and Sonny bumps into Chad Dylan Cooper at a store in the mall. We do not own SWAC.


"Tawni I don't understand why we can't just practice our new 'Check it out!' sketch at the studio." Hey there. It's me. Sonny Munroe… being dragged by than Tawni Hart to the mall.

"Because Sonny. I have to get a new outfit for that party I'm going to tonight." Tawni stated

"Still you could've… wait… there's a party tonight?"

"Yes, Sonny. Yes, poor, naïve Sonny. There is." She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on her heart.

I just rolled my eyes as she once again made her way through the busy shoppers in look for her 'party outfit'.

"Okay so when do you plan on starting to rehearse?" I asked as I tried to match her pace. Geez this girl could move fast.

"Later, after we get back to the studio."

"Then why am I here?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I need someone to tell me I look pretty."

I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when Tawni squealed and pointed to the shop window beside us. A few people turned to look and their eyes grew wide when they saw us.

"Uh-oh." I grabbed Tawni's hand and rushed her inside the store before the newly formed mob. Good thing the store was empty other than two employees who were looking at us with wide eyes and for the security guards who were forming a wall at the entrance to the shop.

"Ouch Sonny! You hurt my hand!" Tawni said as she rubbed her hand.

"Will it's that than be squished by them." I said pointing to the now thinning crowd.

"Well you could've pulled me a little… oh my god there it is!" She pointed to an outfit in a rack and took a whole ensemble and ran to the dressing rooms.

"So what do we have to practice for our sketch?" Tawni said as I sat on one of the chairs near the mirror by the dressing rooms. It had the perfect view of the front door and the slowly thinning crowd in front.

"Just our check it out part."

"Oh that's easy." She opened the dressing room door and stood in front of me and the mirrors. "Check out my awesome outfit!"

"Checking it out, it's awesome!" I laughed.

"Check out me, I'm pretty and an awesome shopper."

"Check it out, a matching purse." I pointed to the purse hanging dejectedly at a rack.

"Oooh! Checking it out!" She said as she rushed towards the rack and grabbed it. I just stayed seated. She marched back to the mirrors and looked over her whole ensemble. The shop was still empty except for this dude who just walked in. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black cap, jeans, and a dark blue shirt. He seemed kind of familiar but he was wearing sunglasses and his cap was covering most of his blonde hair.

I looked back at Tawni who was doing some poses in front of the mirror when suddenly I squeal was heard from the shop. I turned my head so fast I could've gotten whiplash.

Guy with the black cap finally took off his cap and jacket and I immediately recognized him. So did the two girl employees. "Check it out, it's Chad Dylan Cooper." I said loud enough for him to hear me. I didn't bother hiding the annoyance on my voice.

Chad looked up and saw me. He smiled. "Hey Sonny!" He walked towards me.

The two girl employees glared daggers at me.

"What are you doing here Cooper?" I groaned.

"Don't worry Sonny. You don't have to tell me how glad you were to see me here." He said gloatingly as he neared us.

"Ugh. Checking it out, it's Pooper." She said in an annoyed tone as she marched back to the dressing room.

"There isn't anything to say because I am not glad to see you here." I said smoothly.

"Keep saying that, Sonny." He chuckled as he took a step closer to me.

"Check out Chad and Sonny flirting." Tawni said from inside the dressing room.

"Check it out, we're not flirting." I rolled my eyes at Tawni's direction but blushed.

"Checking it out, you guys so are." Tawni said from inside the dressing room.

"Can you believe this?! She thinks we're flirting." I faced Chad.

"I know." He rolled his eyes. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh got to go. Have people to see and places to go. See you, Munroe." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I grinned as he turned away and gave me a small wave as he was leaving the store. The two employees were looking at me as if I had 3 heads.

"Check it out, Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me." I said as Tawni stood beside me looking as shocked as the two girl employees.


End file.
